This is a proposal for a two and one-half day scientific meeting that will focus on urinary incontinence in frail and functionally dependent older adults. Urinary incontinence is a multi-billion dollar health problem that affects millions of Americans, many of whom are older, frail and functionally dependent. Diagnostic and therapeutic strategies that are effective in younger populations may have substantially altered risks and benefits in the frail older population. Although the 1988 NIH Consensus Conference and the recently released AHCPR Clinical Practice Guideline have emphasized the importance of incontinence in frail and functionally dependent older adults, there remain critical gaps in our understanding and management of incontinence in these patient populations. The purpose of this meeting is to bring together a multidisciplinary group of researchers, who generally present their research at a variety of meetings, in order to summarize research to date, to develop a cohesive research agenda for the future, and to develop and disseminate recommendations for the utilization of existing research data for clinical care. The meeting will be cosponsored by the UCLA Borun Center for Gerontological Research, which has as its major focus improving the quality of life for frail older adults, and Help for Incontinent People (HIP), a non-profit advocacy and educational organization with over 50,000 subscribers. A multidisciplinary planning committee has already developed a detailed meeting agenda, and over 25 international experts have agreed to participate. A variety of governmental agencies, scientific, practice, and advocacy organizations and industry representatives will also be invited. HIP has already secured supplemental funding that will help defray some of the meeting expenses and support the dissemination of materials derived from the meeting.